What Why Where When Who How?
by NA 12A
Summary: SNSD menyelamatkan EXO. YEY! Luhan yang ketahuan sedang jatuh cinta sama Yoona eh... dikira Guy oleh Yoona/"ini salahmu Kai"/"eh... em.. a-aku Guy? atau tidak y-ya...?" Let's find out


**Tau EXO? atau SNSD?**

**NA Fans berat sama kedua group ini..~**

**disini NA mau mengabungkan 2 batu insan yang terkenal ini menjadi satu**

**siapakah?**

**mau tau? sama aku juga!**

**Then let's check it out Guys~**

* * *

**FANFICTION**

**WHAT WHY WHERE WHEN WHO HOW?**

**Disclaimer : SMTOWN**

* * *

Chapter 1

Suara menggema dengan tepukan dan teriakan fans-fans yang memanggil mereka untuk bernyanyi satu kali lagi, Kai dan Sehun terlihat lelah dan sesekali menatap anggota mereka ynag juga tak kalah lelahnya. "bagaimana ini?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara mic di pipinya di jauhkannya. "entahlah, bagaimana kondisi EXO M?" Tanya Kai, Sehun mengalihkan kepalanya kebelakang, disana Tao dengan senyum terpaksanya dan bibirnya yang pucat menandakan sedikit lagi dia akan pingsan.

Tiba-Tiba panggung tersebut berubah menjadi kemerlap-merlap pink dan hitam dan beberapa penari laki-laki dan perempuan memakai jubah hitam mengelilingi mereka, Kris mendengar salah satu penari itu berbisik. "pergilah, ini saatnya rencana B" Kris mengagguk sambil memberi tanda bahawa rencana B telah dimulai. Seluruh anggota EXO K dan M segera turun dari panggung, kemudian D.O mendengar suara tak asing saat musik itu dimulai.

[Taeyeon] Let's go! mwol geokjeonghaneunde neon,  
Dwaetgo mwoga tto duryeounde?

Seluruh mata EXO terpacar terima kasih kepada girlband yang terkenal seentaro korea, SNSD atau Girl Generation

[Sunny] Maeil haruga dareuge buranhaejyeo ga

Beberapa dari EXO menonton konser tersebut tapi ada juga yang sebagian langsung naik ke dalam bus seperti Tao

[Yoona] Apseo ga jugil barae geu nugungaga

Diam-Diam Luhan menatap sosok visual SNSD yaitu Yoona, tapi takut teman-temannya sadar, cepat-cepat di arahkannya wajahnya ke sisi lain

[Jessica] You Bad Bad Bad boy, You so bad

Mendengar itu saja Luhan memerah seperti kepiting rebus

[All] Deo dangdanghage neon  
Mr. Mr. ([Yuri] nal bwa)  
Mr. Mr. ([Yuri] geurae baro neo neo neo)  
Nal gaseum ttwige han  
Mr. Mr. ([Tiffany] choegoui namja)  
Mr. Mr. ([Tiffany] geuge baro neo)  
[Taeyeon] Sangcheoro kkaejin yurijogakdo  
Byeori doeneun neo Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr.  
[Tiffany] Nareul bitnaejul  
[Seohyun] seontaek badeun ja!  
[Tiffany/Seohyun] Geuge baro neo Mr. Mr.

Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr.  
Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr. Mr.

beberapa kru meminta semua anggota EXO untuk masuk kedalam BUS, ada rasa kesal dan kecewa tapi Luhan malah mengikuti perintah sambil tak mengalihkan tatapannya ke wajah Yoona

([Sooyoung/Yoona] Jigeum sesang ane)  
([Sooyoung/Yoona] Nuguboda meonjeo)  
([Sooyoung/Yoona] Deo chiyeolhage)  
([Sooyoung/Yoona] Mr. Mr.)

Luhan kembali menari bersama Kai di studio tercinta mereka ini, Kai sedikit melihat Luhan yang selalu melakukan kesalahan, Kai sudah berhenti menari tetapi Luhan masih juga menari, bahkan ketika musiknya telah berhenti. Kai mencoba memanggil Luhan tetapi tak didengarnya. tentu saja tak didengar Luhan, suara Kai tak dapat mengalahkan suara Yoona yang membuat seluruh sistem saraf Luhan berhenti kecuali tentang gadis cantik itu.

"OMG YOONA" Luhan segera menoleh kebelakang ketika suara Kai menyebutkan nama Yoona sambil tangannya mengarah ke pintu, tetapi yang didapatkan hanyalah angin.

"apa-apaan kau Kai" teriak Luhan, Kai malah tertawa senang melihat wajah Luhan menjadi merah seperti kepiting saus pedang.

"kangen Yoona toh. kukira kamu ngelamunin yang aneh-aneh" kata Kai merangkul Luhan.

"menjauh dariku bodoh" kata Luhan mencoba menjauhi Kai.

"aduh duh... jangan malu dong Oppa. sini Yoona cium~" canda Kai membuat Luhan mundur sedikit tetapi pintu tersebut terbuka, membuat gadis manis yang melihatnya kaget setengah mati #jangan deh. nanti Luhan nangis.

"K-kai... Lu-luhan?" suara Yoona pas membuat sang Luhan membatu. ada jeda 30 menit diantara mereka hingga...

"maaf menganggu" pintu itu tertutup dan kembali kesunyian datang selama 30 menit.

"YOONA KAMU SALAH PAHAM" teriak Luhan, Luhan pun keluar untuk mengejar Yoona. sedangkan Kai...

"enaknya masa muda~"

TBC

* * *

**Nyambung? hehe NA sendiri sedikit bingung...**

**Alurnya kecepatan ya?**

**ya sudah deh, NA minta maaf ya...**

**terima kasih sudah mau membaca FF NA**

**jangan lupa Review**


End file.
